This Curse, Our Life
by CrowneXV
Summary: After the victory of humanity, the Recon Corps is forced to keep living, everyone, except one. Years later, a tradition continues, who will be the next sacrifice?
1. Prologue

The village of Shiganshina had an old tradition, it wasn't there since the beginning of time, but after certain events came to be they were, in some way, forced to comply. It all happened after the defeat of the titans. Humanity had won, victorious over the monsters that held them in fear within their own walls. The Recon Corps were the only brave enough souls to encounter these monsters, but because they were strong, people thought that it would benefit the kingdoms to have them around for a while longer. Therefore, a witch among the villagers was found. It was quite difficult too, since not many had the time to go into the study of magic, more worried about the danger of the titans. However, this witch was promised a large sum amount of gold and welfare for her family and future generations. So, she did what she was paid for, and created a curse to make the Recon Corps immortal, all excluding one. Because they couldn't have a titan going rampage on them. The time their curse would take affect was already set, their first victim as well.

Cheers were heard in the field, blades struck up in the air as the last titan fell. He smiled at his Corporal, a familiar glint in the boys eyes. A smirk was his response. The victorious atmosphere didn't last for long. Suddenly a pained shrieked was heard and everyone turned to face the man it had come from. He was on the ground, clawing at his neck and the ground, no one knew what was going on and soon others started to have the same condition. The medical soldiers checked over them and one gasped as he saw his teeth change into frightful fangs. However, before he could pull away, the fallen soldier sprang up and buried his teeth in whatever he could reach first. Digging his new fangs, he drew out blood. People gasped in surprise around them, others started pulling him off the medic, managing under a few minutes. But those same that did started changing as well, even the medic.

Eren watched in horror. Everyone, his comrades, Mikasa and Armin, they were all on the ground struggling, but why not him and Levi? He turned to look at his lover and his eyes widened. Levi's calm, almost bored facade was gone. He was sweating profusely, his whole form trembling, eyes becoming red rimmed and dilated. Eren placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "H-heichou? What is going on?" With stiff movement, Levi turned to Eren, everyone else following suit, no longer struggling on the ground. Eren was scared, he didn't like the way they were looking at him, taking a step back, he didn't get far, a pair of hands grabbing his arms. Looking back he saw Mikasa, a pained confused expression on her face. He didn't get the chance to ask her, when suddenly felt a growing cold hand at the base of his neck. His jacket long gone couldn't offer the little protection it had, and his shirt exposed too much. Turning back, he saw Levi and before he lunged forward, a whispered sorry was on his lips. A bone chilling scream was heard as fangs broke into his neck, the main artery stabbed, he could feel his blood leaving him.

The others started coming too. Mikasa feeding off his arm, Armin from his thigh… His lover from his neck. The rest were unimportant. He looked up at the blurring sky, from his tears and loss of blood. His life was flashing before him, even if his titan part was trying to keep him alive, closing the wounds, producing more blood, it was only giving these new monsters what they wanted. That was okay, he thought. They would continue living. He didn't know why was this happening, but if this was how he ended, it didn't seem all that bad. He could feel the pain. He was sacrificing himself for the people he loved. The biting started to decrease, they were coming back to their senses, but Eren knew this was the end. This was far too much for his body to heal, he was weak from battle and this had been the finishing point. The last pair of fangs to leave were from his lover, he had not moved away the whole time, as if saying, "It's alright, I'm here." Yes, it was alright.

Levi gave him a guilty pained look, which he only responded with a weak smile. Mouthing the words he had done every night that they shared a bed, he started falling back towards the ground, a hand touching his lover's cheek before dropping lifelessly at his side, eyes dulled with tears, a faint smile on his lips as he looks up at the setting sky. Levi could only stare in shock, at the blood on his lover, the multiple bites in his body, the fading life from his eyes. As they completely dulled, a scream, almost roar, broke out of Levi, the only emotion anyone would ever see from him again.

As tradition went, the Recon Corps, instilled fear into the villagers after that, demanding a sacrifice every half a year, a teenager at the age of 17. If this condition was not met, they would attack and start killing them. The villagers did as they were told, their first sacrifice, the witches' own daughter. Years on, they lived like this. The monsters, now given the name of vampires, watched the villages grow, no longer kingdoms, but cities, but the tradition lived on. No one ever dared go against their rule. The three kingdoms had become a major city and as the last of the kings lineage died off, excluding Historia, the citizens automatically, gave the government to the Recon Corps. Now it was nearing the half year where another sacrifice had to be given. After the first city was built, the people had started giving the orphans or young criminals. Kids that no one would really miss. And right now they had their decision made. With bound cuffs and a struggling teen, a executioner's cloth over his head, they awaited at the border for the carriage that would come for him, under the hood a prominent glare was there. Fear was the last thing the boy felt.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of rattling wheels could be heard a few feet away and Eren could only guess that his ride was an old fashioned carriage. As it came to a stop, a light, almost inaudible thump followed. No words were exchanged as the newcomer grabbed his arm in a firm yet gentle grip and pulled him into the carriage, closing the door after. There was muffled voices outside then the carriage was on the move.

Eren tugged at his wrists, but he knew it was futile against handcuffs and twisting his arms to pull the hood would cause unnecessary pain, so he resulted in doing what he did best. Cause a racket. Though he couldn't see through the hood, he aimed his legs against the seat in front of him and kicked, effectively bringing a curse out of the driver. He continued, but if he was annoying the man, he didn't know. After a while of more thrashing, he was tired. Slumping on the seat, he wondered how long was the ride going to be, it has already been fifteen minutes. He was getting tired of the condition he was in. The hood was stuffy and the handcuffs were starting to dig into his skin. With a sigh, he thought back to how he got here. He had been sitting in alleyway with a few other kids, they were slightly older than him and when he was younger they used to bully him, but when he started stealing things for them from the orphanage, they stopped.

_A beer in his hands and a cigarette between his lips, he listened to the other three talk about some girls they fucked the night before. He didn't care, he knew long before that he wasn't into girls nor anything sexual for that matter. At times the guys made fun of him for not being able to get it up when they spied on chicks from the red district, but he didn't care, he just played along._

_As they kept talking, they didn't notice the two figures that stepped into the alley. "Eren Jaeger." A deep voice called out and all four jumped up dropping their beers and smokes. The three looked at Eren and back to the men and a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder. "Well, Eren, it was nice hanging out with you. See you around." And they were off before he could complain. Looking back at the men, they had taken a step toward him, but before he could dwell on that, he took off as well, surprised grunts coming from the men as they started the chase after him._

_This wasn't new to Eren, the orphanage often sent people after him whenever he ran off. Though, these two were different from the ones that they usually sent, he didn't dwell on that. He just didn't care to be caught by them, after all he just wanted freedom. However, this time he didn't get far. He knocked into a tall man, looking up he immediately recognized him, Kenny the Ripper, know for his ruthless way of slicing his victims' neck open._

_Eren immediately was paralyzed, he only saw the flint of metal before a hood was pulled over his head and felt a sharp pain at the of his head before everything went black. When he came to, he was cuffed and in a car and he could hear muffled __voices through his dizzy mind. The voice soon cleared and he knew they were talking about him._

_"Another kid, huh?"_

_"Yeah, and another 6 months from now. I doubt it'll ever end."_

_"But I doubt anyone even knows this is still going on."_

_"That's probably for the best. We don't need the citizens to know that vampires exist. It would cause unnecessary panic."_

_Eren eyes widened at the word vampire. He had heard rumors about vampires living in the outskirts of the city, but it was mostly used to scare small children when they misbehaved. No one, as the two men had said, no one really believed in those kind of creatures anymore. Even if he heard this now, it was hard for him to believe it. He wouldn't believe it and even if he did he wasn't about to give into these men or wherever they were taking him._

The sound of the carriage doors opening and the breeze that came in roused Eren from his light nap. The driver pulled him with the gentle firm grip again. Eren didn't know how far they were from the city, but it must have been far. He could hear the tree leaves swaying in the close distance. There wasn't any visible trees for miles of the city. With a soft push, the other led him where he guessed was the entrance of the residence. The footsteps changed from shifting dirt to a sharp click of his companion's boots and the soft tap of his Vans.

"Corporal, I' back with the newcomer." A soft caring voice said as he gently pushed Eren to his knees.

"Who is it this time?" Responded a bored, distant, and cold voice.

"It seems they are starting to give us kids with no families or record of relatives."

A small growl emitted from the other man, "Humans are such a stupid race. Don't you think, Armin?"

"We were stupid once too, Corporal." This Armin guy answered.

"Once, but not anymore. They cast us away, so they are nothing to us."

Moments of silence followed, before retreating steps were heard and others neared. "It seems that they no longer care about who ever they send here." The cold voice said and he felt cold finger tips touch his wrists, that sent a shiver throughout his body, then with a crack the cuffs fell off. The hand followed up to the base of his neck sending more shivers before the bottom of the hood was in between his fingers.

The moment the hood came off Eren had to close his eyes because of the sharp light coming through. He was surprised at how bright it was, he thought vampires would be creatures of the dark. Looking up, he noticed the brown boots in front of him, black jeans followed, and a beige buttoned up shirt. His features were stone cold but what threw him off the most was the confusion staring down at him, and he responded with his own confusion when the man gasped out his name.


	3. Chapter 2

The first mistake he probably did that morning was neglect the rising hunger in his gut. He had wanted to accommodate their new guest that was going to stay here for the rest of his life. For some reason, he had the sudden urge to clean the castle from top to bottom even if the traditional weekly clean up day had been yesterday, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time, so he settled for cleaning the entrance hall. By the time he was finished, he knew Armin would be here soon. He took the cloth off his head and around and sat down on the throne Erwin insisted he have. He stared blankly at the new golden shining room. Eren always said that it looked like a ballroom when the sun hit it right.

Eren. His dreams haunted him every night with the last smile, the boy had given. After his death, he had gone on a rampage, almost going into the wall and killing everyone he swore to protect. The scouting legion had held him back, but it had been so hard when the higher ups of Sina and a so-called witch appeared before them and told them of their plan. That was when he decided that he would take a sacrifice from them every six months. The first had been the witch's own daughter and he had decided to spare her, but her snobbiness soon got to him and he killed her. After that he kept away from the "guests" but they all had to do their part while living here. Some had killed themselves preferring that then being here in here and dying by them. But most or some had made themselves part of their family, not exactly becoming one of them, except for a select few(to keep their numbers down). They had never feed from them, unless they became someones partner. It was sad when they died and it reminded every one that that would never happen to them, but they were happy if not a bit jealous, that they would find their peace. Some of them found lovers among the new comers and had children of their own. They limited themselves to having only one child per family.

For a time, they had been haunted, but that quickly died off when Historia took over the government with help of Armin and Erwin. Also, Hanji had tried to find a cure for them, but all her attempts had been futile. Most of them resigned to their fate and tried to forget about the past as well as they could and tried live their eternal life as happily as they could. However, it wasn't the same for their leader. Levi had turned bitter and many times Hanji had tried to pull him out of that, but she didn't know how it felt to kill your own lover, after all, she still had Moblit.

The sound of approaching hooves pulled him out of his thoughts and he immediately schooled his features. Immediately as Armin and their guest stepped in, a nostalgic scent wafted towards him and he sat up straight on his throne.

"Corporal, I'm back with the newcomer." Armin's voice rang through the hall and pushed the boy to his knees.

Levi's eyes followed the boy as he moved and he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down the boy's body figure. Remembering that Armin was there, he fixed his usual glare back at the blonde and did not like what he saw there. The blonde boy had the audacity to show amused mirth in his face.

"Who is it this time?" He willed his voice to sound colder than usual.

"It seems they are starting to give us kids with no families or record of relatives." Arlert's face became serious again as he looked down at the boy beside him, a sympathetic look crossing his features.

Levi growled then, looking back at the boy as well. "Humans are such a stupid race. Don't you think Armin?"

"We were stupid once too, Corporal." The sad look on Armin's eyes dulled as if thinking of the past and Levi grew angry at seeing it there.

"Once, but not anymore, they cast us away, so they are nothing to us." He answered glaring at the boy who couldn't see him. Armin gave him a small nod in understanding before turning away, heading back to the carriage to rest the horses and Levin stood, nearing the boy. His scent became stronger as the nostalgia did too, but he couldn't place, no matter how hard he tried. He knew this scent, but it had been a long time since he smelled it, that he could no longer recall.

"It seems like they no longer care about who they send here." He said to himself as he touched the boy's wrists and saw the boy shiver, probably because of his temperature before breaking the cuffs and letting them fall. He had the sudden urge to touch the boy more, his warmth beckoning his hand forward. Moving his fingers up his spine in light touches, more shivers went through the boy as he placed his hand around the base of his neck and taking a hold of the hood.

Without any warning to the boy he pulled off the hood, but what he saw surprised him more than the light blinded the boy, he was sure. He stepped away from the boy as if he had just burned him. The boy didn't look at him however, he was busy getting used to the light and looking around his setting. Then his eyes stopped at the bottom of his boots and traveled up. His breath caught as those emerald eyes he knew so well met his and gave a confused stare, he was sure his own face was reflecting his, but he couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to say it. "Eren"


End file.
